Conventionally, an accelerator equipment is known, which is disposed in a vehicle to control the operational status of the vehicle according to the amount of pressing an accelerator pedal by a driver. The accelerator pedal of the accelerator equipment rotates about a rotation axis of a shaft of the accelerator equipment when the driver operates. When the driver releases the accelerator pedal, the accelerator pedal rotates in the reverse direction due to a biasing force of a coil spring, and returns to the original position. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a spring damper to decrease vibration of a double coil spring, in which the spring damper is disposed between the coil springs which return an accelerator pedal to the original position.